mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario 3D Land
|genre = 3D Platformer |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: Everyone OFLC: G |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |manual = |media = Nintendo 3DS card |requirements = |input = |pregame = |nxtgame = }} Super Mario 3D Land is an upcoming game of the Nintendo 3DS. The gameplay of Super Mario for 3DS will be similar to previous 3D Super Mario games, which include Super Mario 64 and its DS remake, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy, and Super Mario Galaxy 2. In "The Official Nintendo Magazine", the magazine, as its name implies, says that there will be plenty of references to Super Mario Bros. 3. Confirmed Elements Main Characters *Mario *Princess Peach *Toad Enemies *Piranha Plant *Goomba *Paragoomba *Bob-omb *Tanoomba *Boo *Fuzzy *Boom Boom *Bullet Bill *Cheep Cheep *Spiny *Spike Pillar *Ball 'n' Chain *Unnamed Bee *Unnamed Piranha Plant-like creature *Unnamed purple eels *Flying Bill Blasters *Unnamed Goomba species with a Tanooki tail. *Bowser Bosses *False Bowser (World 1-Castle) *Boom Boom (World 2-Airship) *Punpun (World 7-Airship) *Bowser (Possible World 8) Transformations *Fire Mario *Tanooki Mario *Starman *Super Mario *Boomerang Mario *Propeller Mario *Statue Mario (Note: Mario can only use this form when he obtain a Tanooki Suit with a red scarf) Items *Question Blocks *Blocks *Used Blocks *Brick Blocks *Elevator *Coin *Donut Lift *Jump Block *Super Leaf *Boomerang Flower *Fire Flower *Blue blocks with arrows on their sides, similar to Arrow Lifts. *Rotating multicolor blocks. *Purple teleporting blocks *Flagpole *Checkpoint Flag *Note Blocks *Spring Block *Roulette Blocks *Star Coins *1-Up Mushroom *Super Mushroom *Red Ring *Red Coin *Green and blue timers that look like those from Super Mario Galaxy 2 *P-Switch *P-Wing Block *Green Shell *Warp Pipe *Crate *Propeller Block Trailer 9x608qq4DXo NIqMDbVCnNk Gallery Mario File:467px-SM3Dart_(1).png|Mario File:480px-TanookiMario_SM3DS.png|Tanooki Mario File:BoomerangMario3DLand.png|Boomerang Mario Allies File:Peach3DLand.jpg|Princess Peach File:Toad3DLand.jpg|Toad Enemies File:BoomerangBro Artwork (Super Mario 3D Land).png|Boomerang Bro. File:BlackVenusFireTrap Artwork (Super Mario 3D Land).png|Black Venus Fire Trap File:TanookiGoomba Artwork (Super Mario 3D Land).png|The unnamed species of Goomba with a Tanooki tail. File:Koopa Artwork (Super Mario 3D Land).png|Koopa Troopa File:Piranha Plant Artwork (Super Mario 3D Land).png|Piranha Plant Items and Powerups CoinSM3DL.png|Coin SuperLeafSM3DL.png|Super Leaf FireFlowerSM3DL.png|Fire Flower 1UpMushroomSM3DL.png|1-Up Mushroom Question Block.png|Question Block Brick Block SM3DL.png|Brick Block JumpBlockSM3DL.png|Jump Block BoomerangFlower-SM3DL.jpg|Boomerang Flower Mushroom-SM3DL.png|Super Mushroom PropellerBlockSM3DL.png|Propeller Block Screenshots File:640px-3DMARIO.png|Images of the game. SM3D Airship.png|Mario atop Airships File:Bowser Super Mario 3DS.png|Mario fighting Bowser. Boom Boom in Super Mario 3D Land.JPG|Boom Boom in Super Mario 3D Land Bowser in Super Mario 3D Land.JPG|Bowser in Super Mario 3D Land Mario Battle Against Boom Boom in World 2-Airship.JPG|Mario Battle Against Boom Boom at the end of World 2-Airship Mario Battle Against Punpun, the Female Boom Boom.JPG|Mario Battle Against Punpun, the Female Boom Boom Boxarts and Logos File:Mario3DLandCover.png|North American boxart. File:Super Mario 3D Land Boxart (European).png|European boxart. File:Super Mario 3D Land Boxart (Japanese).png|Japanese boxart. File:First SuperMario3DLand logo.png|First logo. File:250px-SuperMario3D logo2011.png|Second logo. File:SuperMario3DLandLogo.png|Final logo. Miscellaneous File:SuperMario3DLand Artwork.png|Artwork used on boxart. File:SuperMario3DLand Artwork 2.png|Another full piece of artwork. References Trivia *This game's logo is related to Super Mario Bros. 3's logo. *The game could possibly be a new addition to the Super Mario Land series, a series made for the Game Boy. However, there is no information, other than the title, to confirm this. Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Upcoming Games